A Sudden Turn Of Events
by AskEmily94
Summary: Light Yagami had given up possession of the Death Note temporarily, therefore losing his memories, but what would have happened if he got his memory back before re-claiming the Death Note? More importantly, what would he have done if he realized what terrible crimes he had committed?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** **I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. (Insert sad David Tennant standing in the rain here) Yes, I know I've started countless stories since I was thirteen...and I never finished any of them...and I promised I would...but I need to start just one more! Blame my dad who gave me this story idea. I mean, I couldn't hear such an amazing idea and just pass it up! Unfortunately, Death Note is kind of a dead fandom so no one will probably even read this, but the new Death Note movie came out so hey, maybe everyone will awaken in righteous judgement over how unnecessarily different the movie is! Now, you know me so I can't promise I will finish this fic, but I do promise I will actually try and write a decent portion of it and ask for advice about the future of the story from other Death Note fans. The first chapter you are about to read is the dialogue from the manga and description entered by me, so it's nothing really new but the next chapter is where its going to stray from the series. Now, I don't think anyone even reads these author notes, (Heaven know I almost never do), so lets get to the good stuff!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any rights to it. This is merely a fan made story based in the same world.**

Aizawa's hand steered Light forward by the tight grip on his arm. Light's body thrummed in relief. If the handcuffs and guard was anything to go by, he was obviously still strongly suspected, but at least he was no longer in a cell. Maybe L would still allow him to help with the case and catch Kira, and he would finally be able to clear his name.

Suddenly Light could hear the humming of an engine, and a car pulled in. A familiar figure stepped out, and Light straightened in surprise.  
"Dad!"

Aizawa steered Light towards the car and he climbed into the backseat awkwardly, hands still handcuffed behind his back. To his surprise, Misa was sitting in the seat beside him.

"You take it from here, Chief," Said Aizawa before returning to his car.

"I missed you so much Light!" Misa exclaimed in happiness.

"Misa," Light Acknowledged. "What's going on, Dad?"

"Huh?! Dad?! Oh no, Light. I called your father a stalker..." Misa stuttered.

Light ignored her, too eager and full of questions and anticipation to think straight. "Are we finally being cleared and released?"

His father looked straight ahead, refusing to meet his eye. His jaw was clenched tightly and his knuckles where white from gripping the steering wheel too tight. Light's stomach dropped.

"No... Right now you two are... being taken to your execution. An underground facility has been set up and your executions will be carried out in secret. I volunteered to take you there..." Mr. Yagami announced in a grim voice.

"Execution? What are you talking about, Dad?!"

"What?! You're joking, right?! Dad...Ha ha..." Misa laughed nervously, eyes wide.

"L has concluded that Light Yagami is Kira and Misa Amane is the second Kira. He's declared that once you two are executed, the Kira killings will end."

Light's chest rose and fell with rapid breaths and he started to sweat. "I thought the killings had already stopped..."

"No, they continue."

"They do? That's not what I was told…" Light felt as if he was in a dream. Nothing felt quite real, and his brain struggled to keep up with the drastic change of events.

"L was probably keeping it from you to procure a confession. That's of no importance to you now. L has promised that your deaths will stop the killings, and the police and government have agreed to his proposal. Kira will be eradicated in secret…" His father choked out.

"No way! Dad! I'm not Kira!"

"Yeah, what are you thinking? He's your own son!" Misa exclaimed.

"It's not my choice. It was L's. L controls the Police. He's solved numerous cases and has never been wrong."

"Dad! You believe L over me?!" Light asked in hurt and disbelief.

"L is even saying that if this doesn't stop the killings, he will take responsibility and end his own life."

"L… What is he thinking…? I understand that from the facts we have, this may seem like a reasonable assumption but… This is a mistake! L is making a mistake… Why would he come to a conclusion like this…? Something's wrong here… This isn't like L at all… L has always solved cases with hard evidence. Why would he let this one end like this?"

"We're here," Mr. Yagami announced in a grim voice as the car came to a stop.

Light looked around in panic, heart fluttering like a hummingbirds. They were in the middle of nowhere parked under a bridge. "Where is this? Why did you bring us out to the middle of nowhere?"

"Oh! Are you letting us escape?!" Misa exclaimed, leaning forward eagerly.

"Yes…Nobody will see us out here…" Mr. Yagami murmured to himself. "I've brought you here instead of the execution ground… Light...I'm going to kill you here and then kill myself."

"What are you saying, Dad?! Y...You can't be serious…!" Light exclaimed in disbelief.

"Stop it! You're Crazy! Your child is Kira, so you'll kill him and kill yourself?! If you want to die, then die by yourself! Can't you see that if you do that you'll be no different from Kira?!" Misa asked him, eyes tearing up.

"No… I'm different than Kira... I have the responsibility of being his father and the police chief."

"AHHH! You're insane!" Misa yelled.

"Dad! Misa's right! If we die here, we'll never uncover the truth! We should run away! The truth might come out. No, I'll find the truth while running!" Light pleaded desperately.

"It's too late, Light… It's already been decided by those above me. You're dying either way. This way, at least it'll be by my hand…" Mr. Yagami reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a gun.

"Stop, Dad! I swear I'm not Kira! If we die here, we'll fall right into Kira's trap! Don't you see that?!"

"Amane... Light and I will die here, but I have no reason to kill you. The police will find this car soon. You'll be executed at the planned sight…"

"L-Listen, Dad! If we were Kira and the second Kira, then there's no way we'd let you kill us! There are no witnesses here, if we were the Kiras then…"

"Shut up," Demanded Mr. Yagami. He cocked the gun and placed his finger on the trigger, putting it at his son's head.

"DAD!"

"Light, we're both murderers, We'll see each other again in Hell."

"NOOOO!" Misa screamed.

BANG!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This chaper is rather short, but I wanted to get the hard part over with and published. You should expect a new and hopefully longer chapter soon, so hang tight and enjoy! Reviews and Constructive Criticism are greatly appreciated!**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

BANG!

The gun made a deafening sound and with it came a sudden burst of memories. Light gasped as a sharp pain made his head throb. Everything rushed through his head in a tangle of painful memories and chaos. Finding the Death Note, the inexplicable urge to use it, deciding to cleanse the world of evil by killing all criminals, Ryuk, the cat and mouse chase with L, Misa finding out that he is Kira, telling Ryuk to get rid of the Death Note, it was all too much and Light struggled to breathe.

"Thank God…" Sighed Mr. Yagami in relief, flopping down in his seat. Light blinked, brain trying to figure out how he wasn't dead.

"A blank…? Thank God…? What do you mean, Dad?"

"Forgive me, you two…This was the only way to end your confinement...Please understand that I only did it because I truly believed that you weren't Kira." He leaned heavily on the dashboard, still holding the gun. Light's eyes burned at his words, and he blinked rapidly, his throat felt tight.

"Did you see that, Ryuzaki? I did as you said and I'm still alive."

Misa sat in a stunned silence as a familiar voice from somewhere in the car began to speak. They had been watching them with cameras?

"Yes, brilliant acting. In that situation, if Amane was the second Kira, who can kill with just a person's face, I think we can assume she would have killed you before you shot Light-Kun…And the same is true if Light-Kun was Kira. The Kira I know would kill his own father if need be...It's possible that Light-Kun may have figured out it was an act before the end, but...as promised, I will end both of their confinements And also as promised, though Amane says they were tapes to send into an occult tv show, we do have various pieces of evidence connecting her to the second Kira. Until everything is made clear, we will put Amane under surveillance," Announced L.

"What?! You still suspect me?!" Misa screeched in indignation.

Light's body shook and he squeezed his hands together tightly behind his back. His father began to speak but Light cut him off with a strained voice. "I need to talk to L alone. Now."

~.~.~Line Break~.~.~

Mr. Yagami closed the door as he left, leaving L and Light alone in the big hotel room. L was sat in a chair, holding his knees to his chest as always, but he was facing Light, eyes analyzing intently. Light's body shook persistently now, and the walls he always kept up so effortlessly were crashing down with the knowledge of what he had done. L began to stand up, eyes wider than normal. "Light, are you alright? You seem to be in shock. Why don't you sit down for a moment and-"

"I am Kira."

Silence resounded through the room, so loud it made Light's ears ring. Staring into L's eyes, driven by utter despair and shame, Light did something he never thought he would do. He fell to his knees at L's feet, bowed his head, and cried.


End file.
